


Comforting Presence

by imastrangeone98



Series: Leon and Sarah's Wonderful Journey of Life (and Viruses) [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: Leon and Sarah deal with the aftermath of Raccoon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Leon and Sarah's Wonderful Journey of Life (and Viruses) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847203
Kudos: 9





	Comforting Presence

The nightmares.

Sarah always woke up in a cold sweat, hands reached out to a body that would never grab onto them. Bloodstained walls and floors flickered in the back of her eyelids. Empty eyes and cold skin still haunted her, slipping into her dreams and tearing into her skin.

And she couldn't even get started on the ones about Leon. Just imagining about the monsters trying to rip out his throat was enough to have tears stinging her eyes. What if they had outnumbered him? What if he had been caught by that ridiculous tyrant? _What if he left her?!_

Leon, on the other hand, would toss and turn, begging Marvin and Mr. Kendo to let him help, only to watch their lives slip through their own fingers and crawl towards him, mouths open in a grotesque fashion, hungry for the taste of flesh.

And he didn't even want to think about the horrible nightmares of Sarah. The way she collapsed when Birkin shot her, the way she had nearly fallen to her death on the catwalk... It all sent him spiraling down a hole of what-ifs: what if she hadn't survived the blood loss? What if she had gotten caught by that... monster? What if she really did jump? _What if she left him?!_

Neither of them said anything about the dreams. They didn't need to- in a way, both of them had already known.

So on some nights, when the shadows played too many tricks on the walls, one of them would simply go to the kitchen and make tea for two, patiently waiting for the other to emerge. They would take it to the couch and put on some TV with the volume on low, their eyes never really taking in what was happening on the screen.

Their hands would always be linked together. Sometimes they cried. Sometimes they didn't. On some nights, they sat in peaceful silence. On others, they whispered to one another, the sound of their voices enough to keep the dark ones at bay.

But of course, in the end, they didn't really need these things. They just needed the warmth. They just needed to know that they were still alive.

They just needed each other. Each other, and their comforting presence.


End file.
